A Foreshadowing Winter
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Momo and Toshiro's relationship progresses


**A Foreshadowing Winter**

It was something unheard of. Something that wasn't, not necessarily frowned upon, just not preferred to behold, not a popular occurrence. She watched him walk past her. The captain bidding her good morning as he always did made Momo warm inside. She was below him, below him in status and skills. "Rangiku, have you sorted the paperwork like I'd asked?" He asked as he walked past Momo and slid open the rattling door.

"Yes Captain," Rangiku replied as he walked into the room. "They're all ready for you to sign." She stated as he closed the door behind him. Momo sighed and walked away. Momo Hinamori, a Lieutenant, was in love with Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of the Tenth Company.

#########

She grumbled awake from the dream that she had every night for the past month; a dream where she was being held in Toshiro's arms under pale moonlight. She sniffled and rolled over and cried softly to herself. She fell deeper into dejection every time she had that dream. She wrapped herself into a thick kimono and her snow shoes seeing how it was winter and it was snowing outside. She shivered when she slid open the door. She closed it behind her then walked out of the compound and roamed through the Seireitei to his office. "Toshiro," She said softly and tapped on the door delicately. When he didn't answer she slid the door open. He wasn't there. She stepped in and closed the door. She roamed the warm room glancing at the relics on display. She sighed then turned around to head for the door. She yelped in surprise when she turned, "T-Toshiro…"

"You're not supposed to be in here." He said. He was neither angry nor scolding.

"I'm-I'm sorry…I just…"

Toshiro chuckled lightly, "It's alright." He told her, "Is there something you need?" He asked.

"N-No…It's nothing, really. I'm sorry to have intrude," She lowered her head; she got cold feet, "Good night Toshiro." She walked past him.

He turned and watched her head for the door, "Good night." He said. She slid the door closed then she disappeared into the snow. "I wonder what all that was about?" He went to his desk to finish the last bit of work he had to do. Then he could go to bed.

He blew out the candle and then laid back. He sighed. He was so tired, his eyes were sore from looking at bleach **(aha! Bleach. srry.)** white papers for hours on end, and he was mentally tired and physically fatigued. He closed his eyes.

######## **(Toshiro's Dream) **

He looked around to find himself in his office. He saw an older version of himself sitting at the desk scribbling his signature. They both looked up when the door slid open. The other Toshiro smiled. It was an older Momo holding a bundle in a blanket. Toshiro took a closer look at what she was holding. It was a baby, which was getting fussy. The other Toshiro stood and went to Momo. He took the baby into his strong arms gently with a soft smile, "Shh, shh." He soothed the child, "There now, Asami, don't cry." He kissed the baby's forehead tenderly. The baby quieted down then cuddled up to his chest and yawned; her eyes fluttered closed. The older Toshiro smiled at the woman that had brought the babe to him. Momo smiled back then they kissed. Momo held unto his arm as they watched the child sleep soundly.

Toshiro watched the other him, Momo, and the child. "Momo and I will…" He concluded that this wasn't just an ordinary dream, it was a presage. He smiled.

########## **(End of Toshiro's Dream)**

Toshiro sat up with a tired groan. The winter sun shun through the window and door. He remembered his dream and smiled. He got up, dressed, and then went to find her.

He found her talking to Rangiku with a smile. He went up to them, "Good morning, Rangiku, Momo." He said walking up to them.

"Good morning, Captain." Rangiku smiled.

"Good morning, Captain Hitsugaya." Momo only called him that when other people were around.

"Rangiku, if you don't mind, I would like to have a word with Momo." Toshiro said.

"Of course," She said. "We can talk later." Rangiku told Momo with a smile. Momo nodded then Rangiku walked away.

"Come with me Momo. You shouldn't be out in the cold this long, you'll catch a cold." He told her. They went to his office.

"Is there something wrong, Toshiro?" Momo asked.

"No, nothing is wrong." Toshiro shook his head. Momo looked at him. "What did you want to tell me last night, Momo?" Toshiro sat down beside her on the couch.

"It's nothing, Toshiro." Momo gave him a fake smile then lowered her head.

Toshiro took her face into his hands and made her look at him when she sniffled, "Momo, you can tell me anything, you know that." He brushed away her hot tears. "What's wrong?"

"They wouldn't approve." She said as his hands slipped away.

"Who wouldn't approve of what, Momo?" Toshiro asked.

"The head captain and the other captains wouldn't approve." She replied. The tears build again. "I love you, Toshiro." She said.

Toshiro looked at her. Momo lowered head again. He grabbed her chin, "Who says they wouldn't approve."

"A captain being with a Lieutenant is unheard of, Toshiro." She said.

"But not forbidden." Toshiro said taking her hands. Momo didn't say anything. "I love you too, Momo." Toshiro smiled gently at her then kissed her knuckles.

Momo's eyes were filled with happy tears, "Oh Toshiro." She hugged him. He held her tightly. She looked at him then kissed him. He lied back with Momo in his arms.

############ **(Five Years Later)**

She was sitting in front of the vanity in a luxurious kimono. Her makeup was done and her hair was in the process of being done. She watched in the mirror as Soi Fon, Rangiku, and Yoruichi did the finishing touches. "Momo," A voice pulled her out of her train of thought, "Momo."

"Yes?" Momo finally replied.

"Did you hear what I asked?" Yoruichi wondered.

"N-No…I'm sorry."

"Are you nervous?" She asked. She put a clip in Momo's hair.

"Yes." Momo admitted.

"Don't be nervous, Hinamori." Soi Fon patted her shoulder. "You'll do just fine."

Rangiku put in the last clip into Momo's midnight hair, "There," She smiled, "You look beautiful." She said.

"Now let's see that cute smile." Yoruichi looked at Momo in the mirror. Momo smiled.

###############

This was hard for her; if she ever got married she wanted her captain, Sosuke Aizen, to give her away, but he had long since betrayed the Soul Society, was trialed, and then put into prison with a thousand year sentence. She secretly went to see him even though he was a traitor.

Seeing as how Aizen giving her away was out of the question she had asked Captain Ukitake to be the one. He obliged with a kind smile, she was shy asking him. She felt that she was asking too much.

"After we are married I'm going to speak with _him_…for the last time." She decided to herself.

"Are you ready?" He looked at her as they stood at the doorway ready to enter.

"Yes." She smiled. Ukitake smiled at her. They entered. She blushed when she saw Toshiro waiting for her with a smooth smile. When they got to the alter Ukitake hugged her then took his seat. Toshiro and Momo smiled at each other then sat on the pillow designated for each of them on their knees facing the Head Captain.

####################

She looked behind her after she cracked the stone door open slightly to make sure nobody saw her. When it looked all clear she went inside then closed the door softly. She swallowed nervously like she always did then made her way down the half lit corridor. Her footsteps echoed off the walls mildly. She saw him facing the wall. She sat on her knees in front of the cell. "Hello, Captain Aizen." She still used that term even though he was no longer a Captain.

"So you've come again, Hinamori?" He said lifting his head but not making any effort to look at her.

"Y-Yes." She stuttered.

He sighed, "Why have you come, Hinamori?" He asked.

"I've come to say goodbye," She clenched her knees trying to hold back her tears, "And to let you know that even though you betrayed us and tried to kill me I hold no resentment towards you."

"You're a fool." He told her.

"Maybe I am, but I just can't hate you. I don't know why, but I just can't…" Momo blinked back her tears, "Just please tell me one thing, Captain Aizen," She raised her head, "Did I mean anything to you at all?"

He didn't answer right away. Momo waited for his response. "At one point…yes…you did…" He finally said.

"Thank you for telling me." Momo stood up, she turned, "But now that only makes this harder. I will pray for your soul," She grasped the sides of her kimono, "Goodbye, Captain Aizen, forever." She walked away without another word.

############### **(One Year Later)**

"AAAHHH," She squealed in pain. She panted as sweat ran down her body. Tears streamed over her flushed cheeks. "It hurts! Please, please make it stop!" She threw her head back with a pained face.

"Shhh," The nurse soothed, she brushed Momo's loose hair back with a gentle delicate hand. "It's almost over, Momo," She said, "Just hold on for a little longer."

"I can't do this! It hurts too much…" Momo sobbed.

"Yes you can." The nurse encouraged.

"One more push, Momo." The doctor said.

Momo inhaled then exhaled and pushed as hard as she could, "AAAAHHH!" She screamed. A couple seconds and she heard a baby crying. She sat up on her elbows trying to see the baby.

"It's a girl." The nurse smiled. The doctor cleaned the child and put her in a blanket. "Here, Momo." The nurse gave her the child.

"Oh," Momo smiled and took the baby with happy tears, "Hello my darling…" She said.

The doctor opened the door, "You may come in now, Captain Hitsugaya." The doctor stepped aside to reveal Toshiro at the door. When he saw the little one in his wife's arms a smile appear on his face. He went to her. He took in the appearance of his child; she looked fairly similar to her mother in the face, she had a thin layer of soft silver hair on her small head, her eyes were a chilling shade of ice blue.

"It's girl…" Momo looked at him, "…Toshiro…"

Toshiro took the child in his arms. She cooed at him and latched onto his finger when he brushed it against her palm. He smiled. He felt a few happy tears run down his face; He hadn't cried in centuries. He hugged her head gently to his cheek as a tear landed on her face, "Hello… Asami…"

**Fin**

**This is my first ever Toshiro X Momo fanfic. I hope you enjoyed. ^.^ **


End file.
